Hearts of Ice
by ShizukaNatasha
Summary: 1912. The Titanic has just sunk to the Ocean floor. To save his life, Obidiah Evers makes a contract with the demon Sebastian. Sucky summary, more inside! Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Butler, Saviour

The water was like a million knives plunging into every inch of his body. He was going numb, he was going deaf. The hundreds of screams of people around him was horrific. They were screams of terror, of pain, of fear. As all the hundreds either drowned or succumb to the cold.

He could have tried to swim to one of the on - looking lifeboats. He could try swimming to one of the floating pieces of furniture, but both options would exhaust him. He had no hope now. His only option was to wait to die and fall to a water grave. By the time help came, it would be too late...If only he could see his daughters' beautiful smiles one last time...

_A wish_

And he would sacrifice anything to see them.

_A sacrifice_

And if God existed in this world he would not have doomed over two thousand innocent lives to the Atlantic floor.

_And a loss of faith_

He closed his eyes and let his body relax, feeling himself sink below the surface. He had no life jacket to keep him afloat, only his exhausted arms and legs that felt like pudding from all the kicking to keep him up. And now he was gone, into the blackness. Thousands of icey needles poked him. What would come first, the bursting of his lungs or the freezing of them?

And suddenly there was a chuckle. A chuckle? From under the water? Who could be chuckeling? He opened his eyes, only to stare into glowing pink ones - illuminated from a black silhouette in the water. He gasped, swallowing a mouthful of the icey water and instinctively he kicked up to the surface - coughing madly.

"Wha...?" he coughed, water spurting from his lips. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he could see the silhouette still staring up above him. He took another deep breath, and went under.

The rain was falling lightly as he sat on a wooden box, waiting. Rescued by the RMS Carpathia and taken to New York. He'd watch people move around all morning, hugging the ones they loved - and watching loved ones cry their eyes out.

Obidiah Evers had returned to the shore. Saved by the devil himself. Evers was a fourty three year old man, a bit hefty - wieghing about 340 lbs. His hair was a dark brown - black at the moment from being soaked wet - and he had a neatly trimmed moustache lining his upper lip. The umbrella being held over his head kept the rain from continuing to fall on him, to help not remind him of the water's cold pins. The only pain he felt now was the Mark on the back of his neck. It stung still, like it had been carved into him with a foot long dagger. A cloth had been tied around his neck so no one would see.

Standing behind him now were the two devils who had saved him. All because he agreed to sell them their soul the day he died. They told him their names were Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive. The name "Phantomhive" felt familiar to him, though. His soul would be shared between the two, but the contract was between he and Sebastian.

Their deal was that they follow each and every one of his last commands. To destroy his business rivals, to destroy those who betrayed him. He wanted to be on top of the world. Evers smirked. There may be no God, but there is a Devil.

"Master, do you want to move under the shelter so as not to catch a cold?" Sebastian asked him, gesturing across the street to a canopied area.

"No," Evers answered.

"What are we waiting for?" Ciel asked impatiently.

And then Evers eyes brightened when he saw it. The black Abbot Detroit Motor Car pulled to the side of the road. They were here. From the drivers side a young man exited the vehicle. He opened up an umbrella, and then moved to the passenger seats and opened the door. One girl exhited, taking the umbrella in her hand. Then a second girl.

The second girl looked around frantically, before spotting Evers. A wide smile reaching from ear - to - ear spread across her face. "Daddy!" she cried, and ran across the road.

Evers stood up and met her outstretched arms into a hug. "We were so worried!" She cried. The girl was sixteen, and stood a 5'6', only three inches shorter than himself. She was a bit of a chunky girl, but not in the face luckily. Her eyes were big and blue, and her skin a milky white. A dozen light freckles dotted themselves across her slender nose. Her dirty blonde colored hair was messy, only reaching the tops of her shoulders.

Evers turned away and turned to Sebastian and Ciel. "This is my daughter Chitose," he told them. Then he looked back across the street and sighed. His eldest daughter was still across the street, staring at them and using the umbrella as cover.

Chitose sighed. "Come on Shizuka - come say hi to father..." she grumble and stomped across the road to fetch her sister.

Evers stared at the two Demons. "You two are to follow their commands as well. Every last one of them. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master," they replied.

"Good. Now Ciel, you will be Chitose's primary servant. And Sebastian you will be Shizuka's." He turned back to see Chitose finish dragging Shizuka over to them.

"Welcome back father," Shizuka said, no enthusiasm to her voice. Not even a welcoming look to her eyes.

His eldest daughter Shizuka was seventeen. She would turn eighteen on the first of July. She was also the shortest of all of them, standing only at 5'1'. Her body was skinny and curvy, and she had hips that said she was a woman with a body ready for pregnancy. Her blonde hair was waist - length, and a cross between wavy and curly, it could never decide which way to go. Her dark brown, almost black, eyes showed no warmth, and her pale, flawless skin only added to her beauty.

"Hello Ms. Shizuka," Sebastian said with a gentle smile.

She eyed him up and down. "I'm going back to the car. It's cold," she said, no interest in the man whatsoever. She turned and began walking across the street.

"Ah, let me," Sebastian said. He moved behind her and swiftly removed his long black jacket so he could drape it over her shoulders.

"Do not touch me," she ordered as she handed the young man the umbrella. Sebastian froze and watched in confusion as she got back into the car.

Evers sighed as he walked over to Sebastian, with Chitose and Ciel beside him. "You'll have to excuse my daughter, she has not spoken more than two sentences to me in almost a month."

"Daddy who are these men?" Chitose asked.

Evers chuckeled. "Let us get inside before I explain," he said. Chitose nodded and stepped into the vehicle, taking the seat across from Shizuka. Ciel got in after.

"Thank you Alfred," Evers said to the young man, a strikinling handsome one at that - with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and smoldering gray eyes.

"My pleasure sir," Alfred replied and shut their door after Evers had taken his seat. They heard the engine rumble to life a minute later.

"Now Chitose, Shizuka," Evers began, "I met these two a few days into the were looking for some work, and I offered them some. Luckily they survived the sinking." He smiled through his teeth. A flat out lie. But he'd always been a good liar, that's how he dealt in the world of business.

He looked over; Chitose's eyes told him that she was convinced, but Shizuka kept staring out the window, lost in thought. He sighed once again.

"Where to Sir? Would you like to go replace your luggage now?" Alfred asked from upfront.

"No, just home Alfred," Evers replied. Then he glance back in front of him. Chitose was picking at her nails now, Shizuka had not moved her position, and Sebastian and Ciel only stared forward.

He wondered what they were thinking. Did Demons think? Did they only have the need to feed? Evers was a curious man and he had many questions to ask them. He only hoped that he would not regret selling his soul to the Devil.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey guys! I haven't uploaded anything in _**SO **_long. But here's something new, I hope you enjoy ^.^

Here is a link to the vehicle mentioned: .

It's the second one down from the right.


	2. The Butler, Recovering

The clouds had mostly cleared by the time they arrived at their Townhouse, owned soley by Evers himself, located right in the middle of Fourth Avenue. Alfred had pulled them over to the side and put the vehicle into park, right outside the Townhouse.

He exited the vehicle and opened up the passenger door, holding out the umbrella for Evers. He only smiled politley.

"Thank you Alfred, but it is only a bit of rain now," he said, ushering Alfred to move away. Evers exited the vehicle and smiled, stretching out his legs and arms. How good it felt to be on shore again, especially after the shock of the accident had gone away. He looked behind him to see Alfred attempting to hand the umbrella to Chitose, but she only ushered him away as well. Evers chuckeled, his youngest daughter did love the rain.

Unlike Shizuka, who was eagerly using the umbrella to shield herself from the light downpour. She hated the rain, the mud, the cold, the insects...goodness, when Evers thought about it - she hated most things in life.

The group of them moved towards the door, but it was immediatley opened for them. "We are delighted for your safe return Mr. Evers," said their Door - Man, Charles Wheatley. Wheatley was a man of his late 30's, balding and beginning to look more like a man in his fifties. Still, there was youth to his warm smile.

"Thank you Charles," Evers returned the greeting. His hand went to his coat pocket to fish around for a $20, but then he laughed. "Excuse me Charles - I seem to have forgotten my money at the bottom of the Ocean."

Charles only smiled. "It is alright Sir," he replied. He turned to the wall and opened up the elevator door for them. The group walked inside and Charles shut the doors before pulling a lever that would take them up. The only sound heard during the short ride was the cold dripping of water. And then the doors opened a moment later, revealing to them the grand Townhouse in which they lived - decorated with some of the most expensive furnishings at the time.

"We are so happy for your return Mr. Evers," said a woman, the maid, bowing her head to her Master.

Helen McGinnis was only a woman of 24. She was tall at 5'8', and skinny - though she lacked any sign of curves or breasts. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a bun, but a few stray locks framed her pretty face.

Evers smiled again. "Thank you Helen."

"Ralph is preparing lunch for you," she said to him.

"Very well," Evers replied.

"Do you wish me to prepare tea for our guests?" Helen asked, noticing Ciel and Sebastian.

"They are not guests Helen," Evers replied. "They are your coworkers now." He looked back at them. "Follow me."

"I'm going to take a bath," Shizuka announced bluntly as she handed the umbrella back to Alfred.

"I will go draw it for you My Lady," Helen said, bowing her head to Shizuka. They and Chitose headed for a staircase on the far wall.

Meanwhile, Evers and the Demons headed forward into his Study. Once inside, they shut the door behind them. Evers took off his coat and threw it onto the nearest chair lazily instead of hanging into onto the coat rack.

"Now," he said. "As for your duties in this Household - cleaning and cooking will be taken care of by the other Servants. If you need to clean or cook because you feel the dire need to, then do so if you must. Otherwise your top priorities are accompanying my daughters anywhere and everywhere they go. Help them when they need it and listen to their every command. As I said before, Chitose is your priority Ciel - and Shizuka is yours Sebastian."

"And if they discover our...situation?" Ciel asked, allowing his left eye to glow pink.

"Then let them," Evers replied. "Just don't let the other Servants find out." They watched him press a button on the wall.

A minute later Alfred opened the door. "You called Sir?" he asked.

"Yes, please take Sebastian and Ciel on a tour. Show them to their rooms and give them the weeks schedule."

"Yes Sir," Alfred replied with a nod. He turned and left the room with Sebastian and Ciel at his heels.

Alfred led them down a flight of stairs and to a Cellar. "This is obviosley the cellar." He gestured over to an open door. "Our rooms are in there." Then he turned and walked back up the stairs. "This is the Drawing Room," he said, gesturing the large room decorated in light blues and whites. "And over there is the kitchen and in that door is the Dining Room." They followed him up the flight of stairs that the Maid had taken previosley.

Then he led them down a hallway. "The room at the end is Mr. Evers, and this open room here is Lady Chitoses," he gestured to the room to his right."She doesn't mind if we ever go inside. On the other hand the room to my left is Lady Shizukas. She has instructed us to never ever go in without her permission. I assume she'll give you the same instructions."

Alred then turned and faced them directly. "As for the weeks schedule, it goes like this:"

"On Sundays we accompany the Master and his daughters to Church by 9 in the morning. Mr. Evers gives us Sunday off, besides doing laundry and cooking the meals. Throughout the rest of the week breakfast is served precisley at 8:30, and Ladies Chitose and Shizuka must be awake at 8. Their Governesses arrived by 9, and tutor them until 2. Lunch is served at 12:30, and dinner at 6:30. Your jobs will most likely be a mixture of ours. I am the Head Gardener here, I take to attending the plants in and outside the Townhouse. Those stairs over there - " he gestured to another flight " - lead up to the Sky Garden. I spend most of my time up there...when it's not raining of course. Any questions?"

"No Sir," they answered.

"Good," Alfred replied.

They heard a rattling noise and glanced over to see Shizuka's door open. She had finished her bath, and was now glaring at them from the doorway.

"Miss, lunch must be ready so let us head downstairs," Helen said to Shizuka.

"Very well," Shizuka replied. She didn't give the 3 another glance before brushing past them and heading downstairs.

"Our head chef Ralph will be serving lunch for us in our Quarters," Alred said. "I leave you to it then." He nodded to them, and headed for the stairs. Sebastian and Ciel followed and walked through the Drawing Room and into the Dining Room.

They saw the Dining Room decorated in dark brown woods, and the wallpaper a forest green color. There was a large table in the center, where Evers was sitting at the end and Chitose and Shizuka sitting accross from each other.

Chef Ralph Donahue, a tan man of 36 - with brown eyes and a square face, neatly trimmed black hair and a thin moustache, was serving them plates of Roasted Chicken with a side of Green Bean Casserole, Mashed Potatoes, and Apple - Cinnamon Wedges.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like Cinnamon!" Shizuka yelled at him.

"...excuse me for the mistake, my lady..." Ralph mumbled, picking up her tray. "I will fix this right away..."

"Oh Ralph, why don't you bring Sebastian and Ciel's plates in here to eat with us?" Evers asked.

"Yes Sir," Ralph replied and left the room.

"Please sit down," Evers said, gesturing to the open seats.

"We couldn't impose ~"

"Sit. Down," Evers ordered, glaring at them.

Sebastian nodded and set his hand down on the chair next to Shizuka to pull it out.

"I don't want him sitting next to me," Shizuka said immediatley.

"Shizuka..." Chitose sighed, but her sister had already stood up and moved across the table to sit down next to her.

Sebastian frowned, taking Shizuka's seat and Ciel taking the one next to him.

"Here we are Lady Shizuka," Ralph said, returning with a fresh plate. He set it down in front of her after assessing the seat change.

"Thank you..." she mumble and began picking at her food lazily with her fork.

"And here you two are," Ralph said, setting the plates down in front of Sebastian and Ciel.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

Evers smiled. For Demons they sure knew how to be polite. Or was that an act for the Human World? He still had so many questions to ask. He watched them eat, and wondered if it was enjoyable for them. He cursed himself for not having asking sooner, but it was too late.

A small smirk formed onto his lips. _Well_, he thought. _We'll just have to see how this works out. _

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _

Fourth Avenue is actually Park Avenue, in New York. On May 5 1959, a vote of 20 - 1 changed the name from 4th to Park.


	3. The Butler, Relaxing

Ciel watched as Sebastian washed the plates from lunch. Ralph was on the opposite side of the kitchen preparing for Dinner. Helen had finished her cleaning for the day, and Alfred had finished watering all the plants. There was nothing left for him to do.

He sighed and turned around, making his way to the library. He should really be watching over Lady Chitose, he knew. And the Library was right where she was, sitting with her back to him in the corner - painting on a large easel. He walked a little closer to get a better view, and then smiled. It was a beautiful painting of them and the Servants in a large field.

She turned around. "Oh, hello Ciel," she said with a smile.

"Hello," he replied, watching her. Well that was her main job, right?

*Woof* came from beside her feet. Chitose laughed and bent down, petting a dog out of Ciel's vision. A moment later it raised its head and moved to view from behind Chitose's feet.

And Ciel stared. It was a black Borzoi. Just like the one he'd owned - the one he had named Sebastian...the one who'd been killed...

"Ciel? Are you alright?" Chitose asked.

"I - I'm fine..." Ciel stuttered, regaining his composure as the Borzoi wagged it's tail.

*Woof*

"I think Sir Lawrence likes you," Chitose laughed.

Ciel hesitate before patting the dog on it's head. "He's very beautiful..." he murmured, then noticed the other dog laying in the corner, a Red Merle Australian Sheperd. "And who is that?"

"That's Sally. She's Shizuka's dog," Chitose answered. "Do you notice in the resemblance in how grumpy they are?"

Ciel smiled but didn't answer as he moved forward to look closer at the painting. Helen was serving tea to Shizuka, who was sitting in a chair. Ralph was holding a tray of what looked like Sugar Cookies. Alfred was trimming the roses. Chitose was playing with Sir Lawrence a few feet away, a smile on her face. And Master Evers was sitting next to a woman in the field, watching everything.

"Who is that woman?" Ciel asked.

Chitose's eyes saddened and she looked down. "That's my mother...she died six months ago..."

"...I'm sorry for your loss," Ciel mumbled, his cheeks redenning. He felt embarassed now for asking the question.

Then Chitose looked up at him again, a hurt smile on her lips. "Ciel, do you want me to...add you to the painting...playing with Sir Lawrence?" A small blush formed on her cheeks.

"Lady Chitose I couldn't possibly, this is a painting of your family," Ciel answered.

"Well aren't you family now?" she asked. "Besides, Sir Lawrence has taken a liking to you. And I can tell you like him too."

The black dog wagged its tail before standing onto it's hind legs and licking Ciel's cheek. Ciel laughed; the dog reminded him of a happier time...

He sighed. "Very well. If you must add me to the painting..."

Chitose smiled. "Thank you!" she cried, and turned back around to continue. A moment later, the door opened and Shizuka and Sebastian walked in. Immediatley Chitose picked up a white sheet and carefully draped it over the easel.

"What are you hiding?" Shizuka asked, her eyes cold.

"N - nothing! It's a surprise!" Chitose cried.

Shizuka stared for a moment. "...I don't like surprises," she mumbled, but sat down in a chair next to Sally. She bent down and pulled out a needle, red thread, and a white clothing t begin sewing.

Sebastian walked over and stood beside her, watching as she knit a rose design into the cloth.

"When are you going to finish that?" Chitose asked. "You've been working on it for a month."

Shizuka shrugged. "I'll finish it when I feel like it...ow!" she jumped, accidentally puncturing her finger with the needle.

"My Lady..." Sebastian said, lowering to one knee to look at the injury.

"Don't touch me, I told you before," Shizuka replied. She examined her finger, before licking off the red blood.

"Yes my Lady..." Sebastian replied and stood back up. He stared as she went back to her sewing once again. He glanced at the clock, it was only 5:30. _Goodness, _he wondered. _Is it going to be like this everyday? _

"Excuse me Lady Chitose, Lady Shizuka," said Helen, walking in. "Let me help you prepare for dinner."

"Ok Helen," Chitose said. She smiled and stood up from her seat. Shizuka only sighed and stood up reluctantly after replacing her needle and thread to it's basket.

Then Helen turned to Sebastian and Ciel. "Master Evers would like to speak with you two," she said. She bowed her head to them before ushering them out of the room.

"I wonder what the old man wants now...?" Ciel grumbled.

"Now young master, part of being a Servant is being able to hold one's tongue," Sebastian replied with a taunting smile as he opened the door to Mr. Evers office. "Yes sir?"

Evers smiled at them. "How are you enjoying yourselves here?" he asked.

"Enjoying..." Ciel scoffed under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh no, it was nothing," Ciel replied.

"No, no - do share," Evers insisted. But he had that look in his eyes, the same one frm lunch.

"I only feel as though that since we are _Servants _and _Demons _nonetheless - that we aren't entitled to much "enjoyment"," Ciel replied.

And Evers laughed loudly. The two Demons forced to serve him were so amusing. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

"That reminds me of something I almost forgot to mention," he said. "Even though you are my Servants, I encourage you to express yourselves and your thoughts freely. If you have any questions, or any comments to share please feel free to do so."

"Very well then," Ciel responded. "That woman in the painting was your wife, right?"

"What?" Evers asked.

"Your daughter Chitose is painting a picture. There's a woman in it with blonde hair."

Evers eyes sadened. He laced his fingers together and began twiddling his thumbs. "Yes...she was my wife..."

"How did she die?" Ciel asked.

"Six months ago she contracted Scaret Fever," Evers answered. He stood frm his seat and turned his back to them, gazing out the window in reminisce. "It was awfully severe - I hired the best doctors in New York to help her, but...it was too late. Shizuka and her mother were very close, and she never left her mothers bed side. After the funeral Shizuka collapsed, and then we learned her mother had passed the fever to her. Fortunately, Shizuka came around but after her mothers death she's never been the same."

Evers finally turned back around. "Will you please go prepare the table?" he asked, obviosley wanting to be alone.

The two nodded and exited the room.

_Maria, _Evers thought, glancing over at a photo on his desk. _What would you think of me now? A man fallen so far that he has two summon two Demons to his side?_

* * *

"Here you are Miss," Sebastian said as he set Shizuka's plate down in front of her.

That night they would be having Roast Beef with Steemed Broccoli, Orange Wedges and a side of breadsticks.

Shizuka scrunched up her face at everything but the breadsticks. She leaned over and grabbed one from it's basket. "Who made this meal?"

"Sebastian and I did, Miss," Ralph replied.

Shizuka glared at him. "You know I hate red meat, steamed vegetables and Oranges."

"E - excuse me Miss, I seem to have forgotten," Ralph replied, a bit of sweat forming onto his forehead. "Would you like something else?"

"No," Shizuka answered, breaking another breadstick in half.

"Shizuka you can't live off breadsticks forever..." Chitose sighed.

"What would you like for dinner tomorrow night Shizuka?" Evers asked. She didn't answer.

"Miss Shizuka what would you like for tomorrow's meal?" Sebastian asked.

"Crab legs," she anwered.

"Very well then," Sebastian replied with a smile.

Evers sighed. "Excuse my daughter again."

"Shizuka's just a picky eater," Chitose added. "All she ever wants is the same old food."

"You be quiet ~"

"Hey now," Evers interrupted. "It's not lady like to argue." They both looked down and continued to eat.

He sighed. Perhaps two Daughters could be worse than two Demons, eh? He chuckeled at the thought.


	4. The Butler, Listening

"As I said earlier, this is where we stay," Alfred said to Sebastian and Ciel as he led them down the stairs and to the Cellar. He led them through another door. "

"Ralph and I's bed are right there -" he pointed over to two beds against the opposite walls, "- and in there is Helen's room." He pointed to a seperate door on the far wall. "And Mr. Evers has given you two that room over there." He nodded to a room next to Helen's.

"Thank you," said Sebastian. He moved past Alfred, locking eyes for a moment - only to receive a cold, un welcoming stare, before continuing into the room. And like a Cellar, the room was a bit small and made entirely of white brick. There were two seperate beds pressed against opposite walls, and two small dressers at the end of each bed.

"This is _quaint_..." Ciel murmered.

"You are the one who said you wanted to try out this "Whole Contract Business", are you not Sir?" Sebastian asked.

"Well yes..."Ciel answered. "But it is pretty boring. Not like it was _before_..."

Sebastian smirked. "And those other Servants don't seem to be as clumsy and uncoordinated as those three once were, do they My Lord?"

"Hmm..." Ciel mumbled, remembering the "happier times"...if you could even call them that. He looked around the room, before taking the bed to the left and sitting down.

Sebastian checked the clock on the wall. It was seven o'clock, perhaps he should go back upstairs ~

"Excuse me?" Helen asked, knocking on their open - a - crack door.

Sebastian moved over and fully opened the door. "Yes?"

She bowed. "I want to apologize again for Lady Shizuka. She wasn't herself today, she's usually a bit...nicer."

Sebastian smiled innocently. "It was nothing, I took no offense."

Helen smiled. "I'm glad. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go prepare them for bed."

"Shouldn't we go with?" Ciel whispered to Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded. If it was his job to watch over Lady Shizuka, he would have to learn her schedule and what she liked. If she liked anything at all. They followed Helen up the two flights of stairs until they were at Shizuka's door, which was only open enough to allow him to peek inside after Helen had moved inside.

"Here you are Miss," Helen said, lifting up the mattress to insert a hot, lidded pan of coals underneath to keep the bed warm.

He spotted Shizuka come out from behind a changing screen , wearing a white silky nightgown. "Thank you Helen," she replied as she began removing her earrings.

"You're welcome," Helen replied. "Shall I tuck you in?"

Shizuka half - smiled. "I can do it myself," she replied, though her tone wasn't offensive. She pulled back the covers and got in.

Helen nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her. "Excuse me," she said to Sebastian and Ciel as she walked across the hall to Chitose's room. "Lady Chitose do you need help with anything before you retire?"

Ciel peeked inside to see Chitose already in bed with a pad of drawing paper and two pencils. She smiled at Helen, "No, I'm fine. Thank you Helen."

Helen nodded. "Sleep well Miss," she replied and shut the door. She turned back to the two. "There, now that that's done we can go back downstairs."

They followed her back down to the Cellar, but watched as she entered her room and shut the door. They headed towards theirs, but Ralph waved them over.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Ralph asked, beckoning them over. He and Alfred were sitting on chairs near a large, warm furnace.

Ciel glanced over at Sebastian and gave a slight nod, before they walked over. Sebastian pulled up two chairs for them to sit down.

"Where are you two from?" Ralph asked.

"London," Ciel answered. He knew he would have to do most of the talking, especially if something came up that he needed to lie about. Sebastian wouldn't be able to do it.

"And you two were on the Titanic when it sank?" Alfred asked, once again giving Sebastian a cold, smoldering gray stare.

"Yes," Ciel answered. "It was truly awful..."

"So how did you meet our Master?" Alfred asked.

"We met him a few days into the Voyage. We recognized him from a newspaper we'd read a few days before. The Evers Clothing Line for Men is very popular in London," Ciel answered.

"Is it now?" Ralph asked, his eyes twinkling. "Our Master is growing richer every second."

"But he's also growing more enemies every second as well..." Alfred mumbled.

"Now now, I'm sure our new coworkers wouldn't like to hear about that right now..." Helen mumbled, now exiting her room and brushing out her long hair.

"No - please tell," Sebastian replied eagerly. He needed to know everything his Secondary Master was doing in order to ensure his safety.

The three Servants glanced at each other, before Alfred finally spoke up, "Master Evers also makes his money by dealing in the criminal underworld."

Sebastian and Ciel glanced at each other, a sense of dejavu coming over them.

"He's involved with alot of different traffickings, and he pays people to keep him from getting into trouble," Alfred continued. "He has connections all over the World."

"And how do you know all of this?" Sebastian asked, wondering why a Master would let his Servants in on something so dangerous.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alfred asked. He paused, waiting for a response from the two but didn't get one. He took a deep breath and continued. "Helen was being sold off as a slave, but our Master bought her and took her in to work and live. Ralph was Drug Addict, and our Master got him the help he needed and a place to stay."

"And you?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Alfred doesn't like to talk about it," Helen replied, her voice sad.

"Well that doesn't give him the right to go telling other people about our Pasts!" Ralph yelled, his eyes flaring with anger.

"You would have told them eventually..." Alfred replied, shaking his head.

'Was this all before Lady Chitose and Shizuka were born?" Ciel asked.

"For me, yes," Ralph answered. "Helen and Alfred only arrived here a few years ago."

"I see..." Ciel mumbled.

"If you'll excuse us," Sebastian said suddenly, standing to his feet. "It is time for the youngest of us to go to bed now, isn't it?" He smiled innocently at Ciel.

Ciel frowned. "I guess you're right," He mumbled and stood to his feet.

"Goodnight," the three servants said.

"Oh, but one more thing..." Alfred said, stopping them in the doorway. "If you ever try to turn our Master in...I will kill you."

Ciel and Sebastian nodded and shut the door behind them. "Well, they certianly are an interesting bunch..." Sebastian mumbled.

Ciel smirked. "Yes...the entire lot of them. Lady Chitose appears to be oblivious to everything. Lady Shizuka is cold and hearltess. Helen is a victim of Human Trafficking, Ralph was a Drug Addict and then Alfred is the mysterious man. And then our new Master is in the center of it all."

Sebastian smirked back. "The entire house reminds me of when I used to serve you, my lord."

"You still serve me," Ciel answered and removed his eyepatch, then set it down on the small dresser.

"Of course I do, my lord," Sebastian replied and turned out the light.


	5. The Butler, Annoyed

"Lady Shizuka, it is time to wake up," a sultry voice said, drawing Shizuka out of her sleep.

She shifted and opened her eyes. "Hmm...?" she mumbled, rubbing a tired eye before her vision cleared and she saw Sebastian standing at the foot of her bed. \

Gasping she sat up. "Ah! Get out!" she cried, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him.

He immediatley caught it. "I'm sorry Miss," he replied with a bow.

"Get out!" she continued. "Get out right now!" she pointed to the door and tucked her blanket tighter to her chest, her brows furrowed in anger.

Sebastian hesitated before exiting the room and shutting the door.

"I told you she wouldn't like it if you tried to wake her up," Helen said to him with a sigh, standing in the hall and watching. Then she opened the door and walked into Shizuka's room.

"Good morning Sebastian," Chitose said as she left her own room across the hall. She was wearing a blue Morning Dress and had a big smile on her face.

"Good morning Lady Chitose," Sebastian replied with a bow. He straightened himself back up and saw Ciel exit the room behind Chitose.

"Is breakfast ready?" Chitose asked.

"Yes, Chef Ralph has it prepared for you in the Dining Room," Sebastian answered.

Chitose nodded and headed for the stairs.

Ciel sighed. "This is alot harder than I thought it would be..."

Sebastian looked over and noticed how the back of Chitose's dress, which had lacey strings to tie it in place - were tied poorly. He chuckeled. "Young Master will you ever learn how to properly tie a knot?"

"Shut up," Ciel mumbled, blushing a bit.

"Now shall we head down for breakfast?" Helen asked as she opened the door of Shizuka's room.

"Mmm..." Shizuka mumbled.

"You must be starving - you hardly ate anything last night," Helen continued.

"Yes, I am," Shizuka replied and followed Helen back downstairs with Sebastian and Ciel in tow.

Helen turned away into the other room while the other two followed Shizuka into the Dining Room to see Chitose taking her seat. Shizuka walked over and took hers opposite of Chitoses.

"Where is Father?" Chitose asked, noticing that Evers was not in his usual spot.

"The Master decided to sleep in a little bit longer," Sebastian answered as he pushed over a metal tray next to the table. "He did survive a tragedy after all."

"Who made breakfast this time?" Shizuka asked.

"I did, my lady," Sebastian answered.

She frowned. "Great...now I feel nauseaus knowing my breakfast was made by your grubby hands..."

Sebastian frowned. _What is her problem with me?_ he wondered. _Usually women would melt at the sight of me..._Then his smile returned. "For breakfast this morning I have prepared a Sausage and Bacon Omelette, Strawberry Pancakes and a side of Hashbrowns." He smiled wider and set Shizuka's plate down in front of her.

Reaching for her fork, she accidentally knocked it onto the floor. "Oops..."

"Allow me my lady," Sebastian offered as he bent down to retrieve the fork.

And then suddenly there was sharp pain on his head. He felt a warmth running down his face and in his hair, and then he realized that she had knocked the entire plate onto his head, letting the food become caught in his hair and run down his face. He looked up - a little stunned by her actions - only to receive a harsh glare from her.

"I hate everything you've prepared," Shizuka mumbled and stood to her feet before eiting the room.

"Are you alright Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian stood and shook his head, hoping to release bits of food from his hair. "I am fine. It was only a bit of food."

"I'm sorry for my sister..." Chitose mumbled, staring down at her own plate sadly. "She's not a very happy person. She's a picky eater, stubborn, and sometimes selfish..."

"Should you really be talking about your sister that way?" Ciel asked.

Chitose smiled. "She doesn't mind."

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to go clean up," Sebastian said after he'd finished cleaning up the other mess on the floor. He nodded and left the Dining Room and into the nearest bathroom.

"You knocked your plate onto his head?" he heared Helen ask. He knew she was talking softly, but his Demon abilites enhanced his hearing as though she were right next to him.

"Yes," he heard Shizuka answer, an amused tone to her voice.

"Why would you do that!" Helen cried. "You've been so mean to him!"

Shizuka didn't answer.

"My Lady...I know you're not happy, especially since Thomas..." Helen continued.

_Thomas? _Sebastian wondered.

"But do you have a ~"

A sudden beep from the intercom interrupted Helen. "Lady Shizuka has a visitor," said Charles.

"...let him come up," Shizuka replied to the intecom. Though the amusing tone had changed to an annoyed one.

Quickly Sebastian washed and dried his hair before exiting the bathroom just in time to the elevator doors open.

And from the doors emerge a man, somewhere in his 20's. He was tall at 6'1, and very handsome. His dirty blonde hair was shaggy and his bright blue eyes had a lecherous look to them. His lips widened into a smile as soon as he spotted Shizuka.

"Shizuka, it has been a while," he said as he strut over to her. He gently grabbed Shizuka's small left hand to bring the knuckles to his lips.

Sebastian immediatley intervened, smacking the man's hand from Shizuka's. "I'd ask you not to touch My Lady's person," he said.

"Shizuka who is this?" the man asked, eyeing Sebastian up and down.

"That's my father's new Butler, Sebastian..." Shizuka answered.

"And who is our guests Lady Shizuka?" Sebastian asked.

"...this is my fiancee, Thomas Heartley," Shizuka answered.

"Fiancee?" Sebastian asked. "I wasn't under the impression you had one."

"Why aren't you wearing your engagment ring Shizuka?" Thomas asked, looking down at her left hand.

"I didn't have time to put it on yet," she grumbled, before turning and taking a seat in one of the chairs. "Is there something you need Thomas?"

"I was hoping to take you out to lunch," he answered. "I haven't seen you in almost a week and have missed you greatly. You will certainly make a beautiful wife." Thomas brushed a lock of hair behind her ears, before taking the seat across from Shizuka and snapping her fingers. "Butler, Tea."

"Yes sir," Sebastian answered.

"I don't like tea..." Shizuka mumbled.

"Is there something else you would like my lady?" Sebastian asked.

"A cup of coffee please," she answered. "With lots of sugar and cream."

Sebastian smiled. "Yes my lady," he answered and headed into the kitchen.

_So Lady Shizuka has a fiancee, _he thought as he prepared the refreshments. He smirked. _It's quite obvious that she doesn't like him. _After finishing, he walked back out with the tray in his hand and returned to the Drawing Room. Only now Thomas had moved to the seat next to Shizuka and had wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Please Shizuka, come to lunch with me..." he begged, a pleading look in his eyes.

"...fine," she mumbled. Then she glanced up at Sebastian, before back at Thomas. "But Sebastian is my Butler, and he will accompany me."

"...very well," Thomas replied. To Sebastian he knew Thomas didn't like the idea, but he had to keep his fiancee happy.

"Yes My Lady," Sebastian answered and set down the tray with a wicked smile on his lips.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Shizuka would have eaten the pancakes had they been plain without anything in them. She also would have eaten the Omelette if it'd been plain too.


	6. The Butler, Observing

By the afternoon, the three of them had taken a walk down to an expensive Cafe. Thomas and Shizuka were sitting across from each other at a table, while Sebastian stood behind Shizuka's chair, watching and listening.

"Have you decided on a wedding date yet Shizuka?' Thomas asked.

"No," she answered.

Thomas frowned. "Have you gone to pick out a wedding dress?

"No," she repeated.

Then Thomas narrowed his eyes. "Have you decided on anything at all?" he asked.

"No," she answered yet again.

He sighed. "Really now Shizuka? We only have three months until you're eighteenth birthday. And I know both your father and mine would like for us to marry sometime this year."

"...October," she answered after a moment of silence. "I want to marry in October then."

Thomas smiled. "Very good then."

_October? _Sebastian thought. _That was the month her mother died, _he concluded, doing the math in his head quickly.

Thomas took another sip of tea before noticing Shizuka shiver. "It is a bit cold in here, isn't it?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Shizuka replied.

Thomas sighed and began unbuttoning his jacket. "Now, now, I don't want my fiancee to catch a cold."

"Allow me my lady," Sebastian interrupted suddenly, already having his own black jacket removed, but he was hesitant to put it on Shizuka.

"...very well," she replied.

Sebastian smiled and draped the jacket over her shoulders, but was still careful not to touch her since he was still following her previous orders.

"What would you like for the main dish to be?" Thomas continued.

Sebastian glanced at Shizuka. Her expression told him she wasn't interested in any sort of wedding talk.

"...chicken," she finally answered. "And crab."

Thomas smiled. "Of course," he chuckeled. "Ever since I met you you've hated any sort of red meat."

"Here we are," said a waiter as he walked over with two plates in his hands. "Banana Cream Pie for the gentleman and a slice of chocolate fuge cake for the Lady."

"Thank you," Shizuka said to the waiter, who nodded and walked away.

And then Sebastian noticed Shizuka's eyes light up as she stared at the piece of cake. She eagerly picked up her fork and began to eat.

Sebastian smiled. _Ah, _his inner thoughts chuckeled. _A sweet tooth. Perhaps I've figured out a way to get Shizuka to lighten up to me finally._

"Would you like a piece?" Thomas asked, holding up his fork the had a bite - sized piece of his pie on it.

"No," she answered. "I don't like Banana's."

Thomas sighed. "That reminds me...what sort of fruit would you like to be served at the wedding?"

"Blueberries and Red Apples," she answered.

"And vegetables?"

"Black and Kalamata Olives, Green Beans and Lettuce," she answered.

_Huh, _Sebastian thought. He was quite glad he'd come along now. He was getting the opportunity to discover what sort of meals to serve his Mistress now.

Thomas finished his Pie and wiped off his mouth with a napkin before noticing that Shizuka was only half finished. He picked up his fork and reached over to steal a bite.

"No!" she cried, stopping him. "I don't want your germs on my food!"

_A germaphobe as well? _Sebastian wondered. _My, my..._

"Excuse me," Thomas said and leaned back into his chair. "You really should expand your food horizons Shizuka."

"I don't think I will," she replied.

"You are a stubborn one you know," Thomas replied with a smile.

Even though he was giving her a smile that would make any woman melt, Shizuka was unimpressed. She finished her slice of cake and wiped her own mouth off with a napkin.

"There," she said. "I went to lunch - or more like dessert - with you. May I go now please?"

He frowned. "You really want to get rid of me that soon?"

Shizuka didn't answer, but it was very clear to Sebastian that she would have liked to answer, "Yes."

Thomas glanced over and raised his hand, getting the waiter's attention.

"Bill sir?" the waiter asked.

"Yes," Thomas answered. The waiter nodded and walked away. "Butler, would you mind leaving us for a moment?"

Sebastian glanced at Shizuka. He was to follow her and Master Evers orders, no one else's...but then she nodded a dismissal to him.

Sebastian nodded back and walked over to the counter where an assortment of desserts were lined behind glass casing for show. As he "browsed", he continued to listen to their conversation.

"Shizuka, you are my fiancee," Thomas was saying. Only now his once charming tone had changed to dark and threatening. "You will be my wife and no one else's. No other man will have you, do you understand?"

"...yes..."

Sebastian could almost here the smile form on Thomas' lips.

"Good," Thomas replied. Sebastian heard him shift in his seat, an Sebastian glanced back to see Thomas had leaned in close to Shizuka's face.

"I cannot wait until we're married..." he whispered. "Then I will be able to take you whenever I want...and you will learn your place as my fiancee." Then he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Sebastian frowned. She was blushing, but her eyes were full of fear. _Is he threatening to rape her? _he thought to himself. Then he watched the waiter return with the bill. Figuring they were done talking now, he walked back over behind Shizuka's seat.

"Y - you can have your jacket back now Sebastian..." Shizuka mumbled, her voice shaky.

"No, no. You hold onto it, you're still cold," Sebastian insisted.

Shizuka glanced down at the table and began playing with the diamond engagement ring on her finger.

"Now," said Thomas, the charming smile returning. "What would you like to do?"

"Well..." she mumbled, still not meeting his gaze. "What would you like to do...?"

_Submission, _Sebastian realized. _His threat has made her nervous and shy._

Thomas smiled. "You're so cute," he replied. He glanced down at the bill and pulled a few dollars out of his pocket to pay, then he checked the clock. "What a shame...it's already one - thirty. I actually have a meeting to attend to at two, so I will have to leave you."

The waiter returned. "Thank you Sir," he said, taking the Bill and walking away.

Thomas stood up and held out his hand for Shizuka, but she ignored it and stood up herself. He sighed. "I have to be going now," he said, then leaned in and kissed Shizuka's cheek once again. Then he smiled. "I look forward to seeing you again."

Then Thomas glared once at Sebastian, before exiting the Cafe.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

What do you all think of Thomas? Please review!


	7. The Butler, Interested

Following Shizuka down the streets of New York, Sebastian couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind. She was a mysterious girl - she wasn't like normal humans to him. There was an air about her that was intoxicating...he usually found humans amusing, but this one was...

A low groan almost escaped his throat, but he shook his head to relieve himself of his devilish thoughts.

"May I ask where you are going?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know..." she replied, but then she stopped suddenly, almost causing him to bump into her. She turned to her right to look into the window of the shop beside them and stare inside.

Sebastian followed her gaze, and then smiled. _My, my...a lingerie shop? _he thought. "Now, if you have no interest in your fiancee then why are you looking at a store for married couples?" he asked.

She glared at him. "Why can't a woman feel pretty when she's going to bed alone?" she asked.

"Forgive me, My Lady, I meant no offense..." Sebastian replied, bowing in apology.

Shizuka glared at him again before turning and continuing to walk away, but Sebastian noticed the quick glance she gave back at the store.

Sebastian looked back as well, spotting the white lingerie she had been eyeing. With a smirk, he as quick as lightening ran into the shop, bought the lingerie for her, and was out and behind her before she'd even known he'd left. He smiled and tucked the package into his breast pocket.

They continue to walk a little ways before she crossed the street and entered Central Park; finding an empty bench, Shizuka sat down and stared at her feet.

"Is something wrong My Lady?" Sebastian asked, kneeling down beside her.

She glanced at him, before looking back down at her feet. "No..."

Sebastian cocked his head to the side. _And a liar as well,_ he thought. "You may say one thing but your eyes betray another. Please, think of me as your journal where you may tell your secrets to." He smiled. "Is it perhaps your fiancee which is bothering you?"

She scowled. "Oh please. You're only a lowly servant. It's not your place to ask me anything of the sort."

"Forgive my prying, My Lady, but I am your personal servant and you may tell me anything you wish to me. You need only tell me to listen."

"Will you listen because you are ordered to or do you truly want to listen to the troubles of a seventeen year old girl?" she asked.

"Would it intrigue you if I actually say I am truly interested?"

Her glare softened. "And why would someone like you be intersted?"

"And why not?" he asks with a curious look on his face. "Your father doesn't even seem to consider what you say."

Shizuka looked away. "The relationship between my father and I doens't concern you..."

"How does it not?" he asked. "He gave me my orders of thus being your Servant - but why may I not be genuinley intersted in what you have to say?"

She shrugged her shoulers before standing up. "We should head back..." she said, ignoring his question.

"Very well..." he replied reluctanlty, before following her home.

After returning back to the Townhouse, Shizuka gave Sebastian back his jacket before taking a seat in the Drawing Room. Sebastian waited a few moments, before hurrying up to Shizuka's room and entering. She had not officially ordered him to not enter her room, which gave him an advantage at the moment.

From his breast pocket he removed the package, and set it down under her bed for now. He stared at it for a moment, confused on why he bought it in the first place - before noticing the stack of papers on her dresser.

Walking over, he picked them up and began to read. They were all Documents about her father's crime life - everything from hired Assasinations to Drug Trafficking. He continued to flip through, until finding some documents on Thomas.

_What's this...? _he thought, now reading about how Thomas was becoming involved in the same things as well. He chuckeled to himself. _Is someone going to take over the "family business"? _

Quickly he put the papers neatly back into place and left the room and walked into the kitchen downstairs.

"I got the Crab for Shizuka's dinner," Ralph said, holding up a box Crab legs.

Sebastian smiled. "Very good," he said. He thought back to what Shizuka had said earlier that day about the foods she said she liked, and began deciding on what else to prepare for tonights dinner.

Meanwhile in Evers office, Ciel was with Chitose who was smiling at her father. Next to her was the easel with the white sheet draped over it.

"Daddy, I finished my painting, do you want to see?" she asked.

Evers looked up from his paper work and smiled. "I always want to see your paintings Chitose," he said. "Go on and show me."

Chitose nodded and carefully removed the white sheet, revealing the painting underneath.

And it was beautiful now that it had all the final touches done. The colors of the sky and the wheat field were more vivid. Everyone's details were more defined, and Ciel spotted himself next to Chitose, playing with Sir Lawrence. There was a happy smile on his face as well...

_A smile..._Ciel thought. _I haven't smiled like that in years..._His eyes saddened, and then he turned to Chitose. "It's a magnificent painting," he said in all honesty.

Chitose smiled wide. "Thank you!" she cried.

Evers smile widened as well. His daughter Chitose was a magnificent artist, while his eldest daughter was a magnificent writer. "It's a wonderful painting Chitose...oh! That reminds me, whatever happened to that short story Shizuka sent in to the Newspaper a week ago?"

Chitose looked down at her feet. "...it got rejected. She spent the whole day crying - but you were on the Titanic when we found out."

Evers frowned. "How could it get rejected? It was a wonderful story!"

Chitose looked down. "I don't know..."

There was a knock on the door, and then Sebastian entered. "Dinner is ready Sir," he said.

"I'll have it here please," Evers replied.

"Very well Sir," Sebastian replied and began walking back to the Dining Room.

Evers sat back in his chair and watched as Chitose and Ciel left as well. It was time for him to make a phone call.

* * *

"Here you are Ms," Sebastian said as he set Shizuka's plate down in front of her.

Ciel watched Sebastian and bent over, mimicking his Butler's actions as he set Chitose's plate down in front of her as well. "Here, Lady Chitose."

"For dinner we have prepared for you Crab Legs, a side of green beans and apple wedges," Sebastian said, smiling down at Shizuka.

She stared up at him, blinking in disbelief. "...thank you Sebastian..." she said, then looked back at her plate to see that he'd even gone to all the trouble of taking all the meat out of it's shells and lining it in a nice row.

Chitose smiled. "Yes, thank you!" she said happily. "Now Shizuka can eat a good meal for once."

Sebastian smiled. "You're very welcome Lady Chitose," he said. And then he watched as Shizuka quickly ate every last bit of food on her plate, before wiping her mouth off with a napkin.

He then took the plates back to the kitchen, returning a moment later with two slices of Chocolate French Silk Pie.

Ciel took one and set it down in front of Chitose and watched as Sebastian did the same. _Being a Servant is tiring work..._Ciel thought to himself. And then they watched as the two sisters devoured the Pie as well, though they never spoke to each other. Sebastian figured they didn't want to be overheard by two men.

"Are you finished My Lady?" Helen asked, walking into the room as the sisters stood to their feet.

"Yes Helen," Chitose replied.

"Thank you for dinner Sebastian..." Shizuka mumbled, and then he noticed the very light pink blush on her cheeks.

Sebastian smiled. "You're welcome," he said, his smile widening. He watched her blush darken, and she quickly scurried out of the room with her sister and the Maid.

_How cute, _he thought to himself. Then he turned to the door, hearing it open, only for Evers to walk in.

"You two with me, now," he ordered.

* * *

Hi everyone! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while! I got my wisdom teeth taken out July 5th and was in no mood to do anything, so now that I've recovered I got a little lazy with writing. But now I'm back on track!

*The lingerie Shizuka is looking at was designed by Lady Duff Gordon, a passenger and survivor of the Titanic.


	8. The Butler, Suspicious

Sebastian was in the driver's seat of their vehicle after being given directions by Evers on where to go. He glanced in the review mirror to see Ciel and Evers sitting next to each other.

"Where are we going?" Ciel asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Evers answered. His eyes were fixed outside, and his once warm voice had become cold and heartless. The streets of New York were - for the most part -as dark as they could be; it was hard to stay dark in the City That Never Sleeps.

Ciel shifted in his seat. "Why do your daughters have Japanese names?" he asked, trying to ease the tension.

Evers looked back and smiled, all the cold reminents of a vile man disappearing. "Yes, ever since they were little people have been asking that same question." He paused before continuing, "Before we found out my wife was pregnant, we took a two month long trip to Japan. There we learned the names: Chitose, meaning "thousand years", and Shizuka, meaning "calm and quiet" or "flower"."

Sebastian smirked. "I will say the name Shizuka fits your daughter well, Master," he said. _And like a flower, she will bloom - ...no,no. Not these thoughts again._

"It does it her, doesnt it?" Evers mumbled. "Take a left up here ~"

Sebastian did as he was told, noticing how the lights behind them were getting farther away. _Where are we going? _he thought.

Evers continued, "Chitose has always been the active child. She was a hard one to keep still when it was needed. Hell, she still is," he laughed, "And yet Shizuka has always been the shy and quiet one. Even though they're so differen't they do get along."

"They don't say much to each other at Dinner," Ciel mentioned.

"Well they are young women. I don't think they want two men listening in on their converstion," he replied. "Still...ever since my wife passed, Shizuka drifted apart from the rest of us..."

Sebastian frowned. _Her mothers death really has taken a toll on her, hasn't it? _His brows furrowed as they followed a single road until they arrived at a dead end, with a white warehouse in front of them. "Sir, is this the right place...?"

"It is," he answered, his voice now cold again. "Alfred told you all about my other life, I presume?"

"The first night he did," Ciel answered.

"Good. If you let me do all the talking it will be fine," Evers said. "Sebastian will you hand me what's in the glove compartment?"

Sebastian nodded and opened the compartment door, reaching in blindly and pulling out a 9 mm. Pistol. Smirking, he reached back and handed it to his new Master.

"For extra protection," Evers said with a wicked grin as he placed the Pistol into his breast pocket.

"I assure you my Lord, while the contract still holds between us I will be the only protection you need," Sebastian replied. He exited the vehicle, then walked around the back and opened the door for Evers.

The three of them walked to the door, and Evers took a deep breath before entering.

The warehouse was mostly dark, except for the single light in the center of the room. A group of men stood around one another, all of them either smoking or drinking. Evers walked over to them with Ciel and Sebastian at his side.

"Who are them boys you got with ya?" one man asked.

_Boy? _Sebastian thought, his eyebrow twitching.

"It's alright. Now make way," said another voice. The group of men parted, and from them another man appeared. The group of men parted and from them another man appeared.

The man was tall, and strikingly handsome. His blonde hair was pull back into a short ponytail that reached the base of his neck. A pair of glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, and behind them he had a pair of smoldering gray eyes...

_Those eyes look familiar..._Ciel thought. They were smoldering, peering into his soul...he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"So you need body guards now, eh Evers?" the man asked. His sultry voice was also familiar.

"I am a wanted man, yes," Evers chuckeled.

"I see you survived the Titanic sinking unharmed," he continued.

"Indeed. It was a tragic, tragic accident..." Evers replied. "And how have you been Tristan?"

Tristan smiled. "I'm doing better now that I know you're alive," he answered, and then began to pace. "But do you know what would make me feel even better?"

Evers said nothing.

"Maybe the money you owe me," Tristan continued after a moment. "Where is it?"

"At the bottom of the ocean," Evers answered.

Tristan laughed. "Come on now, you're a wealthy man. You can still get me my money, huh?"

"Not for another month with the way sales are going," Evers replied.

The humor in Tristan's face immediatly disappeared and he glared harshly at Evers. "You have one month to get me my money, do you understand me?"

"I do," Evers answered.

The smile on Tristan's face returned. "Good. Now get your ugly ass face out of here."

Evers nodded. He turned on his heels and they left the warehouse, quickly getting back into the vehicle. "Well, that went better than expected," he said, straightening out his jacket.

"Who was that man?" Ciel asked.

"That man was Tristan Pyke."

"He looked familiar..." Ciel mumbled.

"That's because he's Alfred's father," Evers answered.

"What!" Ciel cried, quite surprised.

"I will say no more about it tonight," Evers replied. "I want to go home..."

Sebastian nodded and began backing out. The news wasnt any shock to him. The moment he'd smelled Tristan's scent he knew he and Alfred were related in some way. Being a Demon as young as Ciel was, he probably hadn't noticed the similarity in their scents. With a glance back in the mirror, Sebastian drove home.

* * *

"Lady Shizuka was looking for you," Helen said to Sebastian a few moments after they'd returned to the Townhouse.

"Oh?"

"She said for you to go to her room as soon as you got home," Helen added.

"Thank you," Sebastian said with a nod, and he quickly hurried to Shizuka's room. He knocked on the door with the back of his hand. "Lady Shizuka, may I come in?"

"Yes..." he heard her say from the other side.

Sebastian smiled and entered the room, then closed the door behind him. He scanned the room, seeing her nowhere. Unitl he notice the white changing screen in the corner and her silhouette behind it. He checked the clock, it was only a little past ten.

"Do you need help with something Lady Shizuka?" he asked. He heard her hesitate. "May I?" he asked, nearing the screen. She said nothing, so he continued around.

"No it's not proper!" she cried, a little too late. And Sebastian smiled; she was wearing the white lingerie he'd secretly bought for her.

"Well my lady," he said, "You look absolutley beautiful."

Her face reddened and she looked away from him, shifting from one foot to the other. "I - I wanted to thank you for buying it for me...but I never told you to!"

His smile remained. "If you wish, may I continue to treat you more often?"

"...if you want..." she mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Then I will," he replied.

"...now if you'll excuse me I need to change. If my father saw me in this - especially near a man I'm not married to - he would have a fit."

"Yes, my dearest lady," Sebastian said, bowing down low so he could be eye level with her. Then he straightened himself out, and exited the room, silently shutting the door behind him.


	9. The Butler, Downfall

The next morning, Sebastian set down a plate of Belgian waffles in front of Shizuka. She smiled slightly. "Thank you Sebastian," she said, and began to eat.

He smiled. And yet another thing she liked. She was slowly starting to warm up to him.

"Where's our father?" Chitose asked, looking to her left to see that Evers was not in his usual seat that morning.

"The Master left before you both awoke," Sebastian answered. "He said he would return in the afternoon."

"Oh..." Chitose mumbled, and then sighed and began to eat.

"Is something wrong Lady Chitose?" Ciel asked.

"I wanted to paint his portrait..." she replied sadly. "I guess I'll have to do it later then..."

And later she would. At that moment, Evers and Thomas were in the Slums of New York. Thomas would of course be taking over all of Evers' criminal businesses once his to - be - father - in - law died. And now it was time for him to be taught some things.

Thomas followed Evers through the alleys, the mud, and past the large sewer rats. The streets of New York were absolutely filthy; he only hoped that they would get better in the future.

"Where are we going?" Thomas asked.

Evers glanced over. "We're going to visit some friends of mine," he answered.

_Friends? _Thomas thought. _What kind of friends could he have in this dump? _He smirked. _Certainly not the important kind. _

A shudder of desire overwhelmed Thomas. He wanted to go back home to his own Townhouse. He wanted _her _to release his tension. _Her._

Margaret was his mistresses name. He'd hired her three months ago; he fed her, clothed her, and gave her a place to stay. All he asked for in return was she to be between his legs, pleasuring him with her mouth and tonuge. Whenever he wanted it.

And at that moment he needed it. Not because he had a hard on - no, at the moment he wanted to fantasize about his fiancee, Shizuka.

They'd been bethrothed for three years now. She had only been fourteen, and he nineteen. A "perfect match", people had said at their bethrothal dinner...but from the moment they'd met she disliked him. He'd spent three years wooing her with touches, kisses, flowers, jewlery - everything a woman could want, and yet she continued to deny him and never once had she ever displayed any affection for him.

_Damn woman, _he thought. _How can one person be so frustrating?_

It was true, she was a very frustrating person. And still...he continued to fantasize about her when Margaret was pleasuring him. He always imagined it was Shizuka's lips wrapped around his swollen cock. In his mind, it was always Shizuka...and never Margaret.

And even in the three years he'd known Shizuka, he really didn't know that much about her. The only sure thing he knew was that she was not a naughty girl like he wished she was. He'd bought her lingerie before, and even written her naughty letters to go along with the clothing...but she never once acknowledged the fact that she'd received the presents.

_Damn that woman! _His thoughts echoed again. _Why does she deny me?_

Thomas balled his fists together as an anger boiled into his chest, like a child ready to throw a temper tantrum. A fear of rejection overwhelmed him...a dark desire...

_Shizuka...I will make you mine..._

"Is something wrong?" Evers asked coldly, looking back.

"No. Nothing at all," Thomas answered through gritted teeth, spitting the words out like bile.

Evers narrowed his eyes, before smirking. "You're making that face again."

"Face?"

He nodded. "In the years I've known you, your expression always gives away your emotions."

Thomas frowned then. "Well I'll have to work on that won't I?"

"That you will," Evers answered. "Or it will be your downfall." He stopped walking and faced a closed door, then pulled it open. "Are you ready to meet my friends?"

"Always," Thomas answered, and followed Evers into the smoke filled room.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry, kind of a short chapter! :'D Let's see if you can guess who the friends are, they'll return in a few chapters ^.^


	10. The Butler, Bonding

"You look a bit pale, Lady Shizuka," said Sebastian as he picked up her lunch plate.

She wiped her mouth off with a napkin and glared at him. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I feel fine," she repeated, irritation in her voice.

"May I...?" he asked, reaching out a gloved hand to check her temperature.

"No you may not," she answered.

"Very well," he replied reluctantly and let his hand drop to his side. He grabbed the back of her chair and gently pulled it out for her, staring at her pale skin, her slender neck, and how he ached for skin against skin in wild ecstacy -

_Not again,_ he thought, shaking his head to snap himself of his thoughts.

Shizuka stood up and walked into the Drawing Room, taking a seat on one of the expensive, floral printed chairs. Sebastian stood behind her as she pulled out a pen and paper.

"Oh?" he asked, peering over. "You like to write?"

She looked back at him, and instead of a glare, there was light in her eyes. She smiled, what appeared to be, a true happy smile.

"I more than like it," she answered. "I love it."

"What sort of things do you like to write about?" he asked, kneeling down to be eye level with her.

And now her face lightened, as though she'd never been asked the question before. "It depends," she replied. "I like horror, mystery, action...a little bit of romance..."

A smile twitched onto Sebastian's lips.

"I write all the time when I'm alone," she continued, but then suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry, it's not very lady like to be boasting about this sort of thing."

"Please do continue," Sebastian urged her. "I would love to read one of your stories."

She turned her head away, but Sebastian could feel the embarrassement radiating from her face. Then he noticed her thumbs twiddling nervousley.

"The only people I've ever let read them were my father, my mo - and my sister..." Her eyes sadenned.

"Please do cheer up Lady Shizuka," Sebastian said, a gentle, warm smile on his face.

She looked back at him, and then down at her hands.

"Are you sure you would not like to take a walk?" he asked again.

"...very well," she sighed. "Will you fetch my coat?"

"Of course, My Lady," he answered and went to retrieve her coat from the closet.

* * *

Now they were sitting back down in Central Park, on the bench Shizuka had sat down on the day before. "I hate birds," she mumbled, watching a large black Crow fly by. Sebastian frowned, but followed her gaze, where he saw _it._

"Kitty..." Shizuka mumbled, watching it search around for any food it could find. She immediatley stood up and walked over to it, petting the ashen colord cat who accepted her love and began rubbing it's cheek against her hands. Sebastian stood behind her, resisting as hard as possbile to pet the cat.

"...it's a stray, you can pet it too," she said.

"Thank you My Lady," he said, releasing a breath and petting the cat. He watched her smile, petting the cat softly as it purred. "May I take the little one home?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered. "I love cats."

He smiled wide. "Thank you My Lady," he replied.

She smiled, and then picked up the cat and began walking. Sebastian followed, smiling between her and the cat.

"I want you to name him," she said suddenly.

Sebastian stared at her, touched at her sudden action. "Salem," he said after a moment of thinking.

"I like that name," she replied, and then stopped suddenly. He turned, seeing the familiar lingerie store.

_Did she purposely go this way? _he wondered.

"Will you, um...nevermind!" she cried, turning away from him.

"Yes My Lady?"

"Will you...go in with me?" she asked softly, nodding to the lingerie shop.

He smiled, amused. "Of course, My Lady," he answered and gave a small bow. She bent over and set the cat down on the side walk.

"You stay here, ok?" she told him. Salem meowed in response and took a seat, watching as they walked into the shop.

Sebastian looked down at Shizuka, who was blushing and browsing. He glanced around to see three other couples and a single woman browsing as well.

She stopped, a black two piece catching her eye. She turned and bent over to examine it further. "Do you like this one?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes," he answered. Then his eyes widened and he cleared his throat, realizing what he'd said.

And she stared at him; her eyes were wide and her face pink, before she quickly looked away from him, shaking nervousley.

"Shall we purchase this one and be on our way?" he asked, clearing his throat again.

"Yes," she replied in a rush. He picked up the piece and then watched her leave the shop and scoop the cat back into her arms.

Then he sighed, bought the lingerie, and left again to meet up with her fast pace down the street. _What is wrong with me?_ he yelled at himself as he caught up to her.

"May I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You just did," she replied, but then glanced at him. "But go ahead."

"Do you enjoy me buying these for you? Most likely against your fathers wishes..."

"...yes," she answered after a moment. "It's not proper for a woman to wear such undergarments without being married...but they make me feel so pretty, I can't resist..."

"But you're very beautiful," he replied honestly.

She glanced at him, and then Salem meowed loudly. "We need to hurry, he needs to get something to eat," she said, changing the subject to something more important.

"Yes, My Lady," he replied and followed her.


	11. The Butler, Comforting

Returning to the Townhouse, Shizuka hurried into the Drawing Room and set Salem down on the floor. "Sebastian will you fetch him something to eat and drink?" she asked as she removed her coat and lazily tossed it onto the closet chair.

"Of course," he answered and looked down at the ashen - colored cat. "Come now."

Salem meowed in response and followed Sebastian into the kitchen, weaving in between the Demon's legs as he walked. Sebastian was sure any human would have tripped if Salem had done the same thing.

Salem continued to rub between Sebastian's legs as he diced some chicken breast and poured some milk into two seperate saucers. He kneeled down and set them in the corner. Salem meowed, almost in a thank you, and began to eat.

He chuckeled. _Such wonderful creatures, _he thought to himself. He stood back on his feet and checked the time on his Pocket Watch. It was only two o'clock; he still had other chores to attend to.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Sebastian stood up and took a step back from the roaring fireplace. He turned around, hearing the door open.

Chitose and Ciel walked into the room. She had an ecstatic smile on her face, and Ciel looked as exhausted as a Demon could, and he was holding four different size bags in his hands.

"I'll go put them in my room Ciel," Chitose said and took the bags from his hands. She smiled again before hurrying upstairs.

"Are you alright Master?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel let out a large sigh. "That girl is very...hyper. We ran all around looking at different art supplies stores."

Sebastian chuckeled. "She is your charge Young Master, she is yours to look after." He leaned over and picked up his tailcoat from it's place on the chair, and he slipped it back on.

"I know, I know..." Ciel grumbled and sat down. He heard the door open and immediatley stood back up to avoid looking like a lazy Servant.

Evers entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Master, you're home late," Sebastian said, glancing at the clock; it was six o' three now. He moved over to hang up Evers coat.

"Yes, I got hung up on some things," Evers answered, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. Then he smiled at them. "Where are my girls?"

"They are upstairs," Sebastian answered.

Evers smile turned warmer and he clapped his hands together. "Very good. Ciel will you fetch my daughters, and Sebastian the other servants? It's that time of the month."

* * *

And "that time of the month" was actually a special treat that Evers did for the Houehold. He took the entire family, and the Servants, out for a special dinner.

Now they were sitting in a resteraunt down the street called "Giovanni's." It was a family owned Italian resteraun. Evers had met Giovanni a few years back, and gave him the money to start the resteraunt.

Setting his glass of Brandy down, Evers looked over at Shizuka. "I talked to Thomas today," he said.

"Did you?" she asked, her voice cold and eyes fixated on the menu.

"We talked about the wedding."

She glanced up now, her attention finally gotten. "And...?" she asked, folding the menu back in place and setting it down.

"Thomas and I have decided to push your wedding to June first," Evers answered.

She froze, her eyes wide, and the tension in the room suddenly becoming very clear. "No..." she stuttered.

Evers gaze turned stone cold. "No? Are you talking back to me?"

"I don't want to marry Thomas that early..." she grumbled, lowering her voice.

Evers raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh? Well he tells me you've been procrastinating on all of your wedding preperations. We've decided that a change in the wedding date would convince you to start on the plans."

Shizuka stood to her feet. "I. Am. Not. Marrying. Him," she spoke her worlds slowly, spitting them out in rage.

Sebastian smirked. He could feel the anger pooling around her as she headed towards White - Hot rage. And then he watched as she turned on her heels and left the resteraunt, slamming the door behind her.

The other servants glanced around awkwardly. Chitose picked at her nails nervousley. Evers was glaring, a vein bulging in his head from the anger.

"Go fetch her, Sebastian," Evers ordered.

"Yes sir," Sebastian answered. He stood and hurried out of the resteraunt, seeing her a few feet away, leaning against the wall, her head down and face hidden.

He hesitated, before walking over. "Lady Shizuka?" he asked; she didn't look up. He knelt down, seeing her face and the tears slowly falling. "Lady Shizuka?" he asked again. "Would you like me to take you home?" She nodded and turned her face from him.

Sebastian stood up and reentered the resteraunt, looking at Evers. "Lady Shizuka would like me to take her home," he said.

"Very well," Evers replied, his voice still angry.

Sebastian bowed, and then walked back outside and over to Shizuka. "Let us go Lady Shizuka," he said, offering his arm to her.

She hesitated, before latching onto his arm. He looked down at her sympathetically, before walking her home.

* * *

"Would you like me to draw you a bath?" he asked as he hung up her coat in the closet of her bedroom.

"...please," she asked. She'd stopped crying by now.

He nodded and entered her large, white marbeled bathroom, and began filling her porcelain white bathtub up with hot water. He even filled it with special salts and such, to make her feel more comfortable. Once it was full and the temperature right, he walked back into the room.

"You're bath is ready Lady Shizuka," he announced.

She nodded, and then walked past him and into the bathroom. Then she stopped and looked back at him. "...can you help me?" she asked shyly, gesturing to the ties on the back of her dress that she couldn't reach.

"Of course," he answered, walking up behind her. He began undoing the ties of her dress, and once they were undone she slipped out of her red dress, leaving her in her corset. Then he undid those ties, and turned his face so he woudn't see her fully naked once she was out of that as well.

He heard the sound of water, and once he knew she was safely in the bath he turned back to her. He slipped out of his tailcoat, and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, careful to keep his gloves on.

Kneeling down beside the bath, he took her hand and began to wash her with a sponge. "You know," he said daringly. "If you want me to prevent this marriage, all you have to do is say the words." He waited, but she said nothing back.

He frowned and then continued on, but stopped after a few moments, noticing the expression on her face. "Am I making you uncomfortable, My Lady?"

She looked down into the bath water. "No one's given me a bath since I was young...and now I'm being given one by a man I hardly know, and yet he's polite enough to not touch my direct skin."

"But you are a lady and what kind of gentlemen would I be if I did?" he asked.

"That is true...but I don't mind you touching me," she replied, a small pink blush forming on her cheeks.

He smiled. "Then shall I continue?"

"Yes," she answered.

He smiled wider and continued, finishing her arms and then moving to her back. He paused for a moment to allow her to move her blonde hair in front of her, exposing all of her back and neck to him.

_Oh, how I would love to...oh my. Those thoughts again..._he smiled.

Afterwards, he finished and moved around to her front and washed her shoulders, but stopped as he neared her lady parts.

"Would you like me to continue?" he asked.

"...yes," she answered.

He nodded and began washing the areas around her breasts, and then her stomach, and then his hand moved lower, lower...he jerked his hand out of the water.

"Forgive me," he said. "I am only your Butler, I should not even have considered going there."

"Then why did you?" she asked, her voice low and...what? Seductive? He couldn't quite make out the underlying tone.

He met her eyes. "I - I was only giving you a bath," he answered, flustered a bit.

She smiled. "Please continue."

"Yes My Lady," he replied, and continued washing her legs and finishing with her feet. "I will leave you to change," he said with a bow and exited the room.

Sebastian then quickly replaced his wet gloves with dry ones, and then rolled down his sleeves, and pulled back on his tail coat. He turned back and watched the door open, and then his eyes widened, seeing Shizuka wearing the black lingerie he had bought for her earlier.

"My Lady?" he asked.

She blushed. "I can change if you want to..."

"Please don't," he interrupted, then cleared his throat. "You do look wonderful in it."

She blushed and looked down. "T - thank you..." she mumbled, and shifted her feet. "What now?"

He smiled. "I am but your humble servant, you may tell me what you wish to do," he answered.

"Well, I don't know..." she laughed, embarassed.

"Perhaps a song to calm your nerves?" he asked.

"You play an instrument?"

"Yes. I used to play the violin for my young master in the earlier years before coming here," he answered.

"I'd like to hear you play," she said, and then led him downstairs and into the music room.

He entered the room behind her and picked up the violin, watching as she took a seat on the floral print love seat to watch him.

"Is there anything in particular you would like me to play?" he asked.

She shook her head, smiling. He nodded, and began to play "Sonata 1" by Johann Sebastian Bach. Shizuka listened, entranced and not knowing how much time had passed before they heard the front door slam shut.

Sebastian looked up, continuing to play, but he gave her a warning look. She nodded, then stood and snuck up to her room anc changed into a white nightgown, before crawling into her bed and pulling up the covers over her and grabbing a book to read. Though, the sound of the Sonata distracted her, and before she knew it it was over.

A moment later there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she said.

Sebastian entered the room. "Hello My Lady, I came to wish you goodnight." He smiled. "If you ever wish me to play again, you need only ask."

She smiled. "I'll have you play again then," she said. "Goodnight Sebastian."

"Goodnight My Lady," he said, and shut the door behind him as he left the room.


End file.
